MCE
Moon Communications Enterprises (ムーンコミュニケーションズ・エンタープライゼス, Mūn Komyunikēshonzu Entāpuraizezu), most often shortened to MCE, is a corporation founded by Towa agent Kyouichirou Teratsuki, with the purpose of giving the Towa Organization an easy tool to manipulate the economy however it pleases. The corporation started as a highly successful accessory company founded by Teratsuki. From there, he used the funds gained to start a business in delivery. And so on, Teratsuki meddled into practically every industry, transforming his company into a worldwide mega corporation in record time. MCE is infamous for having every department headed directly by the CEO. As such, the man is considered a monster for being so capable of controlling such a huge economical body. However, because the entirety of the corporation is owned solely by Teratsuki, it is known to sometimes undergo unusual projects at the whims of the CEO, most infamous of these projects being the Moon Temple. __TOC__ Ice Cream Division The Ice Cream Division (アイスクリーム部門, Aisu Kurīmu Bumon), officially known as Peppermint Wizard (ペパーミント・ウィザード, Pepāminto Uizādo), most often shortened to PW, is an unique division among MCE's many divisions, because, unlike most of the company, it wasn't directly operated by the CEO, but rather entrusted to Tosuke Kigawa. Later, at Teratsuki's insistance, PW split from MCE entirely, and became its own privately owned company, headed directly by Tosuke. Teratsuki foresaw his own death and the consequent fall of MCE, and so he wished to avoid Tosuke's division falling along with it. The shop's exterior design was handled by Suguru Semigasawa, with Rei Kusunoki's idea of a crucifix being incorporated into the logo, with various horror themed monsters, ghosts and apparitions appearing alongside multiple small crosses. Aside from Rei's desire to incorporate a crucifix, the rest of the design was based on a simple joke: "Ice cream is chilly, and horror sends a chill down your spine!" Ice Cream The ice cream made by Peppermint Wizard had special properties, due to the MPLS ability of its president, Tosuke. The recipes created by Tosuke have the pain sensed by him in the general populace mixed in them. When a human ingests the ice cream that contains their particular brand of pain, they lose the ability to feel pain entirely, becoming numb to the thoughts of other people. While not producing an addiction, they do provoke the subject lose their enjoyment of other foods, particularly other sweets. Effects of the ice cream increase the more personally directed the pain is. Therefore, Sonoko Furukita became the most affected by the ice cream, as she was given specially made ice cream by Tosuke whenever they met up for taste testing. Spunky (スパンキー, Supankī) is a drug administered by Spooky E that takes the form of small chocolate chips, which are put on top the peppermint flavored ice cream. After he is ordered to do so by Captain Walker, Spooky E proposes to Tosuke that Spunky would improve the taste of his ice cream. Tosuke, not knowing of its true nature, agreed, and the peppermint flavor became contaminated. Spunky, unlike the original ice cream, is properly addictive, and causes serious physical effects for the subject. After being subjected to it numerous times, Sonoko became unable to even digest any food, and was estimated to die within a few weeks. However, the woman miraculously survived, seemingly making a full recovery. Employees This is a list of known employees of MCE: References Category:Towa Organization Category:Terminology